B u b b l y
by Purple Snuggie
Summary: Andy x Faye. Short songfic. Faye's POV on Andy. Don't like it, don't read it. Bebop does not belong to me. RATED M FOR MATURE.


AN ; This will be the first fiction I have written in a long time. I apologize profusely, no inspirtation and lots of stuff IRL.

This fanfiction is dedicated to James.

The song is Bubbly by Colbie Caillat.

Cowboy Bebop and the characters and crap do not belong to me. YES. IT'S 5 AM AND I'M WRITING THIS.

Pairing : Andy x Faye.

Faye's thoughts on Andy.

* * *

><p><em>I've been awake for a while now.<em>

_You've got me feelin' like a child now._

_'Cause every time I see your bubbly face._

_I get the tingles in a silly place._

_And it starts in my toes._

_And I crinkle my nose._

_Wherever it goes._

_I always know._

_That you make me smile._

_Please stay for a while now._

_Just take your time._

_Wherever you go._

I ran one of my fingertips over my lips. The cigarette between them, freshly lit. I shifted my balance as I stood there. Early morning, the sun was just rising, stretching it's rays over the horizon. Cotton candy sky turning orangeish. I smiled softly.

The first time we met was insane.

You had always treated me different then the other males I have met in my life. You respected me, and even though you were conceited, you're heart was a genuine as gold. I pulled the cigarette from my lips, knocking the ashes off into the small tray next to me. The smile still gracing my un-painted lips.

You were a cowboy. One from the movies, not a space cowboy..but you tried. You brought a new meaning to the term " dumb blonde." I snickered at your antics, and how you could never seem to catch a bounty, but remind me of someone in particular. Both stubborn, yes, I admit. You treated me far better, but you both were alike in the same ways.

And do I need to start on the horse? Everywhere you went, Onyx, the brown beauty would tag along with you. Cowboy or Samurai it was with you. To be honest, I've never seen a better looking man in chaps.

Someone could never make me laugh so hard. it was hard to put it into words. My mind would race, heart would pound. It was a funny feeling. I felt like a child. Silly inside but so adult on the outside. It was as if we built a fort of pillows together and shared silly secrets in the dim light of a flashlight.

_The rain is falling on my window pane._

_But we are hiding in a safer place._

_Under covers staying safe and warm._

_You give me feelings that I adore._

_But what am I gonna say_

_[ Chorus. ]_

_When you make me feel this way._

_I just mmmmm._

_And they start in my toes._

_Makes me crinkle my nose._

_Wherever it goes._

_I always know._

_That you make me smile._

_Please stay for a while now._

_Just take your time._

_Wherever you go._

I stretched a leg, back aching slightly as I shifted, the cigarette was about half the size it was. Smoke pouring from the tip and from my lips when I would exhale. I leaned back in my chair, the smile still never leaving me.

You were an excellent cook. Sun of a gun stew, who would have thought? It was the love you put into it. Or maybe the " Kiss the cook " apron you would wear when you would make it that made it special, not just delicious. I have images of Edward devouring a can in my mind right now, spilling it everywhere as Ein would lap up the extras that hit the floor. I would bring the spoon to my lips, my eyes averting to look towards you and see you smile at me sending a slight shiver down my back. A child, right?

It wasn't kidnapping because I wanted it. The feel of your arms around me, screaming about the Teddy Bomber, or Spike. Regardless if it was about me or not, you would get so huffy and cute. You could make my cheeks red.

These feelings would rush through me like a fountain, stretching into every appendage and every nook and cranny of my being. Igniting me on fire to get that smile when I would look at you.

Your thin lips pulled back into that priceless grin.

Or maybe it was all of your unique treasures? The tapestries, and pictures of yourself, articles of clothing, hats, or random masks littered around always made me curious. Asking where they came from, which far off planet? the story behind them? the meaning of them?...you would always laugh at my childishness and delight me with a story.

An adventure.

I would close my eyes and picture me there along with you.

_I've been asleep for a while now._

_You tuck me in just like a child now._

_'Cause every time you hold me in your arms._

_I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth._

_And it starts in my soul._

_And I lose all control._

_When you kiss my nose._

_The feeling shows._

_'cause you make me smile baby._

_Just take your time now._

_Holdin' me tight._

_Wherever wherever wherever you go._

_Wherever wherever wherever you go._

_wherever you go._

_I always know._

_'Cause you make me smile._

_Even just for a while._

The cigarette was just a butt now as I opened my eyes, taking in a deep breath a seagul flying overhead cawing into the morning light. I would stand, pressing the still smoking bud into the tray and snuffing it out. I would shift back towards the door, using a hand to turn the knob, pulling it back and stepping inside. Turning only slightly to lock it before shuffling. The silk bathrobe I was wearing would slip from my shoulders and hit the floor. My body exposed, and naked. Nipples perking slightly as I shivered. It was slightly cold as I would turn down the small hallway, opening the door to see you. Laying on the bed, one arm propped up with your elbow on the pillow, that head of yours in your palm, the smile on your lips.

You were naked as well. Covered only half by a sheet. I could see your pelvic bone perfectly. The contours of your toned chest. My eyes going back to your own. It would be a moment of silence between us, you beckoning with those deep blues..and my emerald ever so submissive. I would smile.

" Comin' back to bed, darlin' ? "

" What does it look like? "

" I woke up to find you gone. I missed you. "

" I went out for a cigarette. "

" Figured as much. " You would pat the bed next you, I would shuffle foreward and sit down on the side of it before throwing my legs over and crawling under the blankets.

Your body would be hot as you would take me into your arms, placing a kiss to my cheek.

" Please don't leave. " you would beg.

I could never say no.

The kisses and heated touches would continue as the sun rose, making love on that yacht of yours.

You made me feel special, loved, and always...yours.

* * *

><p>[ END. ]<p>

[ THANKS FOR READING! :3 LEAVE COMMENTS AND REVIEWS. I KNOW IT'S DIFFERENT THEN WHAT I NORMALLY DO BUT I FELT LIKE TRYING IT. THANKS. ]


End file.
